


Kuin viimeistä päivää

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, almost pwp, melkein-PWP, seksiä pienellä kehyksellä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Tilaisuus oli liian hyvä käyttämättä jätettäväksi.





	Kuin viimeistä päivää

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/gifts).



> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tää on **Avaruuspiraatille** , koska se on ihku ja paras ja synttärisankari ja tutustutti mut tähän fandomiin, pus <3 Spoilaa sarjaa kakkoskauden finaaliin asti. Kiitokset Finin Ronenille avusta _kuolemisen_ suhteen  <3 ja muistetaan myös, että ficissä shoutout Monty Pythonille <3 ja superkiitokset jälleen luottobetalleni Jollelle, joka väsymättä jaksaa ja jaksaa ja jaksaa <3
> 
> Fandomia tuntemattomille: ollaan menossa toivottomaan taisteluun, on viimeinen ilta ja kaikkien tunteet ja tuntemukset ovat tavallista enemmän pinnalla. Ei näennäistä romanssia hahmojen välillä (vai onko?)
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia Dreamworksille ja Lauren Montgomerylle sekä Joaquim Dos Santosille. Kunniaa myös muille, ehkä, ilmeisesti aluperäiset omistusoikeudet ovat epäselvät (?) mut hei, kudos sille jolle kudos kuuluu! En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa tai harmia kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä puupennin palastakaan, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Lance astui sisään keittiöön ja oli jatkamassa matkaansa näköalahuoneeseen, kun keittiön baaritiskiin nojaileva Keith avasi suunsa.

"En menis sinne, jos oisin sä."

Lance pysähtyi ja kiepahti ympäri varsin sulokkaasti, ainakin jos häneltä itseltään kysyttiin. Eikä hän aikonut kysyä keneltäkään muulta.

"Jos sä oisit mä, sun pää räjähtäis kaikesta tästä mahtavuudesta", Lance letkautti kulmakarvojaan kohotellen. "Miksen mä— tai siis sä haluais mennä näköalahuoneeseen? Sieltä on, tiäks, hyvä näköala."

"Shiro ja Allura meni sinne tunti sitten", Keith kertoi harteitaan kohauttaen.

"Ja..?" Lance kysyi ymmällään. "Ei kai se niitten yksityisomaisuutta ole?"

"No, Allura meni sinne Shiron käsivarsilla eikä saanut huuliaan irti sen kaulasta", Keith selitti edelleen samalla monotonisella äänellä. "Tee mitä haluat, mutta kuten sanoin: mä en menis sinne, jos oisin sä."

Lance irvisti. Shiro ja prinsessa Allura? Tietysti täytyi olla täysi taukki, kuten esimerkiksi Keith, ettei olisi huomannut jännitettä niiden kahden välillä, mutta että ihan iholle asti kävivät?

"Että ihan iholle asti kävivät?" Lance varmisti vielä. Keith nyökkäsi ja tyhjensi kuppinsa sisällön kurkkuunsa.

"Pidge ja Hunk on istuneet sylikkäin toisen kerroksen aulassa jo tunnin. Hunk välillä itkee, ja Pidge kai lohduttaa sitä."

"Mitä hemmettiä?" Lance tivasi. Hän harppasi tiskin ääreen ja nojasi molemmilla käsillään sen metallipintaan tuijottaen vastapäätä seisovaa Keithiä kulmat kurtussa.

"No, mehän hyökätään huomenna Zarkonin kimppuun", Keith sanoi silmiään pyöritellen. "Unohditko?"

"En tietenkään!" Lance puuskahti. "Onhan sitä suunniteltu jo iät ja ajat! Mutta mitä tekemistä sillä on tän kanssa?"

Keith pudisti päätään. Hän haki toisenkin kupillisen jotain tummaa litkua, jota Lance olisi arvellut kahviksi, mutta koska he olivat parastaikaa altealaisaluksella, se oli todennäköisemmin jotain muuta ja lisäksi lausuntakelvotonta.

"Jos sä et halua kertoa, niin ei sitten", Lance tuhahti ja kiersi hakemaan itselleen ruoka-annosta.

"Lance", Keith pysäytti hänet tarttumalla hänen käsivarrestaan lujalla otteella. Lance hämmentyi kosketusta niin, ettei älynnyt edes protestoida. "Me ehkä kuollaan huomenna. Tää on ehkä meidän viimeinen päivä."

Lance tuijotti Keithin tummia silmiä ja koetti prosessoida tämän sanoja. Keithin sormet puristivat yhä hänen paljasta käsivarttaan. Ne tuntuivat lämpimiltä, suorastaan polttavilta, ja käsittämättömällä tavalla liian häiritseviltä, joten Lance kiepautti kättään irrottaen Keithin otteen. Hän risti kätensä rinnalleen ja katseli Keithiä tarkemmin. Nyt kun hän kiinnitti asiaan huomiota, Keithin silmänaluset vaikuttivat tavallista tummemmilta ja kulmien välissä oleva kurttu uurtui syvemmälle kuin koskaan. Keith kostutti huuliaan kielenkärjellään, ja Lancen katse singahti hetkeksi alemmas.

"Kuollaan? Miks me kuoltais huomenna?" Lance kysyi, vaikka tajusikin kesken lauseen, miten naurettavalta kysymys kuulosti. Hän siristi silmiään valmiina vastaanottamaan Keithin naljailun.

" _Lance!_ " Keith vakavoitui. Tai olisi vakavoitunut entisestään, jos se olisi mahdollista. Keith oli aina vakava. Sitten Lance tajusi oikeasti, mitä Keith yritti sanoa.

"Sä olet oikeassa!" hän huudahti. "Me voidaan kuolla huomenna! Heittää veivit! Potkaista tyhjää! Kupsahtaa kylmiltään!"

"Niin voidaan", Keith nyökkäsi eikä edes yrittänyt lohduttaa.

"Miten sä voit olla noin rauhallinen?" Lance remusi ja tökkäsi Keithiä sormella rintaan. "Voi olla, että sä alat huomenna kasvaa koiranputkea!"

"Joo, voi olla", Keith kohautti harteitaan ja astui askeleen lähemmäs Lancea. "Mut en vielä tänään. Etkä säkään."

"Niin?" Lance vastasi pelaten aikaa. Hänen aivonsa raksuttivat menemään ja hän tunsi näkevänsä Keithin kuin ensimmäistä kertaa. Hikipisaran valumassa tämän ohimolle, tavallista suuremmat ihohuokoset nenänpäässä, siniharmaiden silmien kovan kiillon, t-paidan alla kohoilevan rintakehän, leuankaaren, joka jyrkkeni teräväksi kielekkeeksi, ennen vaaleaa, suorastaan kalpeaa kaulaa. Solisluut. Tilaisuus oli liian hyvä käyttämättä jätettäväksi.

"Enkä oikeestaan haluais käyttää tätä viimeistä päivää jutusteluun", Keith jatkoi ja siirtyi jotenkin kummallisesti entistä lähemmäs ottamatta askeltakaan.

"En mäkään", Lance kuiskasi. Hänen kätensä valahtivat rinnalta vasten kylkiä, ja hän tarttui keittiötason reunasta kiinni. Keith oli niin lähellä.

Keith tuijotti Lancea pari sekunnin ajan. Sitten hän laski kätensä Lancen harteille ja kumartui lähemmäs.

"Ei sit puhuta", Keith sanoi Lancen huulille, ennen kuin painoi omansa niitä vasten.

Keith painoi määrätietoisesti vartalollaan Lancen vasten tiskiä ja sujautti toisen kätensä tämän niskaan taivuttamaan päätä oikeaan asentoon, toisen tämän lapaluiden väliin vetämään yläkropankin paremmin itseään vasten. Ja Keithin lanteet... ne työntyivät Lancen lanteita vasten vaativina heti, kun Keith oli saanut tungettua polvensa Lancen jalkojen väliin.

Lance piteli kiinni pöydän reunasta ja otti vastaan kaiken. Aivot eivät enää raksuttaneet, mutta ihmekös tuo, kun Keithin kalu tuntui housujenkin läpi kovalta työntyessään täsmällisin ja periksi antamattomin liikkein vasten hänen etumustaan. Lancesta tuntui, että kaikki hänen aivokapasiteettiaan vielä muutama sekunti sitten ylläpitänyt veri valahti suoraan jalkojen väliin. Ei niin, että se olisi purskahdellut avohaavasta ulos, vaan pikemminkin pakkautui hänen hyvää vauhtia paisuvaan seisokkiinsa. Hei! Lance oli vasta seitsemäntoistavuotias, hän ei paljoa tarvinnut kiihottuakseen. Vaikka toisaalta Keithin kokovartalohieronnasta olisi innostunut eunukkikin.

Keith joutui vetämään henkeä, ja Lance käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen. Hän hamusi huulillaan Keithin leukaperää, sitä samaa, jota oli halunnut maistella jo kauan. Hän työnsi kätensä Keithin pakaroille ja veti tämän entistä likemmäs itseään. Hän kostutti kielellään Keithin kaulajännettä. Myöskään Keith ei tuhlannut aikaansa puhumiseen vaan vaikersi epätoivoisella äänellä; Lance oli imaissut häntä hartialihaksesta ja hyvitteli nyt kipukohtaa pyörittämällä kieltään sen ympärillä. Keithin iho maistui suolaiselta.

Lance antoi vaistojensa ohjata tekemisiään. Ei hän ollut kovinkaan kokenut seksiasioissa, mutta oli sentään muutaman kerran suudellut tyttöä, kerran poikaakin. Koskaan hän ei ollut kuitenkaan päässyt vaatteiden alle asti, ja nyt näytti siltä, ettei Keith muuta halunnutkaan kuin päästä vaatteista eroon. Aloittaen näköjään Lancen vaatteista.

"Oota!" Keith älähti ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Lance protestoi kurottamalla huuliaan takaisin Keithin kaula-aukolle, mutta Keith työnsi häntä kauemmas. "Hitto! Malta nyt hetki!"

"Mitä?" Lance äsähti, vaikka työnsikin jo sormiaan Keithin paidan helman alle.

"Mä haluun nää housut veks", Keith kiirehti sanomaan ja näpersi Lancen nappia auki. "Okei, nyt nää aukee."

Sitten Lance ei kuullutkaan enää mitään, sillä hänen korvissaan alkoi kohista, kun Keithin sormet kietoituivat hänen ympärilleen ja Keithin huulet palasivat hamuamaan hänen huuliaan, mutta ne ikään kuin huojuivat hollilla pääsemättä kuitenkaan toimintaan asti. Lance huohotti ja tuijotti Keithin tummia silmiä. Kulmien välissä oleva kurttu oli nyt eri näköinen, Lance huomasi ohimennen, mutta ei kyennyt pohtimaan asiaa sen tarkemmin, sillä Keithin ote oli tiukka ja varma ja pumppaus tasaista.

Jossain vaiheessa Keith sai omatkin housunsa auki ja taiteili omankin kalunsa kouraansa pidellen nyt kiinni molemmin käsin.

Lance näki tähtiä.

"Voi pyhä paska", Lance huohotti silmät kiinni puserrettuina. "Tää on... kuuminta ikinä!"

Keith painoi otsansa Lancen otsaa vasten. Lancen oli pakko tirkistää luomiensa raoista ja hyvä niin, koska Keithin keskittynyt katse hieman raollaan olevan suun kanssa oli sitten vieläkin kuumempaa kuin pelkkä käteenvetäminen, vaikka se tapahtuikin Keithin kanssa yhtä aikaa, samoissa käsissä. Lancen vatsanpohjassa pyörähti sillä tavalla, ettei se oikeastaan liittynyt mitenkään alempana tapahtuviin pyörähtelyihin tai muihinkaan fyysisiin tuntemuksiin. Yhtäkkiä koko sessiossa tuntuikin olevan kyse enemmästä; ei vain paineiden purkamisesta kuin viimeistä päivää elettäessä, ei pelkästä pikaisesta panosta.

Lance nielaisi, mutta ei sulkenut silmiään.

Keithkään ei kääntänyt katsettaan. Hänen huuliltaan purkautui ähkäisy, ja äkkiä hänen kätensä tuntuivat niin liukkailta, että Lancekin joutui puremaan huultaan yrittäessään epätoivoisesti pidätellä, saada kaiken kestämään vielä vähän kauemmin. Ehkä syypää olikin Keithin syvälle sieluun poraava katse, sillä yrityksistään huolimatta Lance laukesi Keithin käsille ja vatsalle (ja hitto että se vasta kuumalta tuntuikin). Hänen huulensa sopersivat jotain, mutta korvissa kohiseva veri peitti sanat alleen. Keithin kädet siirtyivät Lancen lanteille ja lopulta selkään ja koko Keith painautui jälleen niin likelle, että heidän piti hengittää vuorovedoin. 

Lance siveli Keithin käsivarsia, upotti sitten sormensa tämän hiuksiin.

"Takatukka törröllään", Lance kuiskasi Keithin korvalehdelle ja pikemminkin tunsi kuin kuuli tämän tuhahtavan. Tai ehkä se oli naurahdus, Lance ei erottanut.

Linna humisi, Keithin hengitys rauhoittui ja Lancenkin, mutta hän ei silti päästänyt irti. Keith oli lämmin ja vaikka osasyyllisenä saattoikin olla pelko siitä, mitä Keithin kasvoilla näkyisi, sitäkin enemmän Lancesta tuntui, että niin kauan kuin hän pitelisi kiinni, huominen ei koskaan tulisi.


End file.
